Harkin Sharpe
Biography Born in May 12th 2006. To Father Erik Sharpe and Mother Akimitsu Sharpe nee Tomoe Divorced and is currently living with his Father and Step Mother in Allerdale, Cumbria, United Kingdom. He is currently a member of the Slytherin House, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Harkin's father, Erik, first met his mother it was during the summer holidays when his parents brought him to Japan, it was love at first sight and after his father left Japan for home he still remained as quill pals with the lovely Akimitsu and they got married a few years after they graduated from school. Unfortunately living in the Sharpe family wasn't a cake walk, they are a house of various wizards but there is one thing they are very particular with, bloodline. They constantly questioned Akimitsu's heritage, being its hard to tell if a witch from a different country is truly a Pureblood or not. This lead to many fights between Erik and his Father, Henry Sharpe. Finally not able to take the pressure of the family's value Erik and Akimitsu had a divorce, and Akimitsu went back to her home country, leaving behind one year old Harkin Hyouta Sharpe. Erik then soon after under the pressure of his family married Emelyne, a Pureblood of their liking which he then had two more children with. First Appearance Magic Perhaps its because Harkin grew up without a real mother and under the constant questioning of his blood from the family, Harkin turns out to be a rather unorthodox behaving kid. Always doing things and saying stuff that makes you want to avoid this child. His first magic manifested when he tried to hide from a relative he glued his head permanently to a rather ugly pink witch's hat with a stuff cat mermaid and lots of seaweed and meows like a siren. He almost fall off a cliff when he came out from behind a rock but somehow he found himself half floating in the air, lifted and placed gently back on the ground where its safe all on his own. Hogwarts Year 1-5 1st year - He tried to make friends but he didn't fit in. Mainly because it made no sense to the fellow witches and wizards how his parents and siblings are in Ravenclaw and he turns out to be a Slytherin. 2nd - 3rd year - He stopped being pushed around and decided to pick a side, so he choose to be more like a Slytherin, rotten to the core and does lots of stuff like pranking, stealing, bullying. 4th - 5th year - By now he has earn quite a name for being evil if you offend him, the students usually avoid him for those who knew him personally or heard of his tales. Life Goals - Wants to be an Auror/ DADA Professor. - Wants to learn Animagus, Legilimens & Occlumens. Other IC/ OOC Info Is not in a good relationship with his Father. * In fact is not in a good relationship with any of the Sharpe family members except for his half-brother, and his cousins. And he never talks about his Mother. Really ticks him off if someone questions his bloodline. Has an invisibility cloak * Its a secret and hidden so no you can't steal it. Has a private stash of potions & snacks. to make a point: https://gyazo.com/e1ef93821844f06deb4b570c232c3469 * Yes ICly I sell them for ridicules prices during the crisis we are having now. * When someone looks in his cupboard without saying the password the stash looks like nothing but a pile of old books, clothes and even smells like stinky socks. * There is a curse on his stash so that if you touch it without asking him it will make you grow warts and painful boils with pus in it. Has a pet cat called Prince Caspian the Fat Head. * Black cat, green collar, rather plump Category:Slytherins Category:FNAF5 New! Category:Students